


study date(s) - bertholdt hoover x reader

by pishu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Other, POC Reader, Reader-Insert, Romance, Tags May Change, Teen Romance, Texting, bertolt is lowk bold, i tried to make it modern but not cringey, reader is kinda bold too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pishu/pseuds/pishu
Summary: "Bertholdt knows that he needs to start trying. It’s junior year, and he’d rather not stay stuck in the same class next year as a senior. If he fails the next test, he’s in some shit.So, he's going to ask you for help."
Relationships: Bertolt Hoover & Reader, Bertolt Hoover/Original Female Character(s), Bertolt Hoover/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 64





	1. - two days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you and bertholdt talk a bit, and decide on a day to study.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmk how the texting reads- i'll change it if it's weird  
> hi!  
> i recommend that you use InteractiveFics for a better reading experience ;p  
> y/n - your name
> 
> i'll put what to plug in at the beginning of the chapter :)

reinah

I swear if you don’t just ASK her

Do you want to be held back?

relax okay i’ll do it :(

Okay, okay

Lmk how it goes

i never said i was asking today

  
  


Bertholdt sighs and locks his phone once he sees Reiner start to type a reply. 

Bertholdt is struggling with English, which surprises him. He’s a good student in every other class, but the moment Mr Ackermann starts talking, he finds himself dozing off, missing the lecture. Recently, though, he’s awake in class, but still not paying attention. All his focus is on you, who sat in the middle of the classroom while he sat in the back, due to his height (he didn’t really mind, though; better chance of not getting caught asleep). 

One day, due to some miraculous occurrence, the short, stern teacher actually had the boy’s attention, but not for long.

“Does anyone have number three?” Mr Ackermann asked. Bertholdt definitely didn’t. He hoped someone would raise their hand so the teacher wouldn’t resort to calling a random name.

To his relief, you did.

“I think what the author was trying to convey was…”

Bertholdt didn’t really get what you were saying, but he admired your intelligence. You knew the material and could explain it in detail, while he couldn’t even recall the book's name in question.

He started to admire more of your traits - he gazed as you would lightly, but briskly, tap your foot in frustration when you didn’t know an answer and smile at the way your face relaxed when you finally got it. Seeing your motivation in class kickstarted his.

Bertholdt knows that he needs to start trying. It’s junior year, and he’d rather not stay stuck in the same class next year as a senior. If he fails the next test, he’s in some shit.

So, he's going to ask you for help.

...Tomorrow.

-

“Girl, I don’t have any more fucking gum. I drove up to Costco, bought the value sized pack, and you somehow managed to chew _all_ of it.” You say exasperatedly, shutting your locker.

Sasha pouts. “Are you sureeee? There’s prolly half a stick left in your front pocket…” 

You swat her hand away. “There’s. Nothing. Left. I promise.” She continues to stare at your bag.

“Fuckin-” You mutter, reaching into your bag and pulling out a snack-size bag of Cheezits. They’re one of your favorite snacks, but you know you can’t win when it comes to Sasha and food. You reluctantly hand the bag to her.

“Thanks, y/n!” She smiles and tears open the bag. 

“Yknow, you can be annoying as shit, Sasha.”

She winks at you and eats her stolen prize. You turn to leave and head to 3rd period. English. 

Hm. You’re usually greeted by your other best friend around now-

“Yeoooo!!” Oh, there he is. Connie daps you up before wrapping his arm around your shoulders. “What’s good?”

“I don’t really wanna go to 3rd," you answer. "Sasha stole my Cheezits."

“Does anyone really wanna go to any class? And that's your fault, you know you can't bring food without Sasha's fatass taking it,” Connie replies, and Sasha punches his shoulder.

“Okay, I know...have you started studying for the test?”

He blankly stares at you. Guess not. You have the same teacher, but different periods, so you can’t keep an eye on him.

“Nevermind. I’ll see y’all later.” You throw up a peace sign and head in the opposite direction.

It’s not like you’re bad at English, but you just don’t like school in general. You go to class to get your participation grade, then go home. 

There might be another reason you tolerate 3rd period, though, and it isn’t the professor. (He is pretty fine, but he's an adult, so you don’t let your thoughts escalate).

-

_Mr Ackermann didn’t like assigning things online, so most of the work in this class was on paper, contrasting your other classes where everything was digital. Kind of annoying, but you’ve learned to deal with it._

_You mainly use mechanical pencils because you hate the way wooden ones write, but one day, to your slight dismay, you forgot them at home. Just your luck._

_There’s a container of pencils and a sharpener in the back of the classroom, so you stand up to go retrieve one and notice a tall boy asleep in a desk not too far back from yours._

**_Bertholdt Hoover._ **

_You knew him, of course. You find it a little rude to not know your classmates' names; you’ve dealt with numerous “who?”s in previous years and don’t want to put anyone through that, so you make sure to pay attention during introductions._

_You chuckle at the sight. The class has barely even started, and the guy is already dozing. In an awkward position, at that. One of his long legs is across the other, cramped underneath the desk. His head was laying on his right arm with his left against his hair. You thought to wake him up, but he looked so peaceful, you couldn't bring yourself to do it, plus, it's not your business. Mr Ackermann somehow didn't notice either, so Bertholdt always had a good rest in 3rd period English._

_Every time you walked into class, you checked to see what weird position he would be sleeping in. You found yourself looking forward to it- he looked kinda cute when he was sleeping- but he stopped one day._ _You were a little disappointed, but glad to know that he was starting to pay attention in class. You still glanced at him as you walked in- he's a pretty attractive guy. No harm in just looking..._

-

You shrug your backpack off and sit at your desk, stretching your legs out a bit. The walk from your locker to this classroom was kind of far. You reach into your bag, get your mechanical pencil out, and wait for Mr Ackermann to pass out the first assignment.

Just then, you hear someone walk up to your desk, and you glance over.

‘Oh, it’s Bertholdt. I don’t think we’ve ever spoken.’ You feel your face heat up, wondering what he wanted from you.

“Hey, y/n…” He nervously starts.

“Hey. Need something?”

“Yeah, actually...about the upcoming test.”

You hum in curiosity. “What about it?”

He clears his throat. “I’m lowkey failing this class, and if I mess up this test, I’ll have to retake this class next year. Do you think you could, uh…”

Bertholdt inhales in an attempt to calm himself down. It doesn’t really work.

“Could you help me study?” Phew. He managed to get it out pretty well and made a mental note to give himself a pat on the back later. But he hasn’t fully succeeded yet; you still need to agree.

You weren't opposed to the idea. You kind of figured he would be struggling in class a bit since he used to sleep all the time. It’s alright with you, and you wouldn’t mind a potential new friend. Sasha and Connie were exhausting at times.

“Yeah, sure. When?” You pause. “Actually, just text me.” You hold out your hand, asking for his phone.

Bertholdt was practically shaking in his sneakers as he reached into his pocket and handed you his unlocked phone with the contacts app open. You actually agreed! And you were giving him your number! Reiner was going to be so proud, he smiled to himself.

As you type in your info, you appreciate the cleanliness of his phone. That shows you that he’s at least hygienic.

“Aight. Here you go,” you return his device. “See you later.” You smile.

Bertholdt can’t believe this is happening.

Mr Ackermann’s voice interrupts his thoughts. “Oi, Hoover. Sit down.”

Startled, he jumps back a bit at the sudden acknowledgement. He was focused on you and tuned everything else out.

“Sorry, sir.” Bertholdt gives you a quick grin and turns to go back to his desk. Once he sits, he looks down at the new contact:

y/n :)

xxx-xxx-xxxx

Bertholdt can’t help but smile. Just seeing your name and number on his screen made him giddy, and he thought that the smiley face you added was adorable. 

His thoughts are interrupted yet again, but not by the teacher. He looks down at his phone, which just buzzed.

| Messages

reinah

Did you do it yet bruh

Good timing. Bertholdt taps on the notification and goes to type a reply, but decides to send him a screenshot of your contact…with your number scribbled out. Reiner was a flirt, and he didn’t want to risk anything.

reinah: YOOOOOOOOOO HOLY SHIT U ACTUALLY DID IT

Bertholdt rolls his eyes and puts his phone in his backpack. He was going to pay attention- for real - today. He didn't want to seem _too_ clueless when you tutored him.

“Can anyone tell me what rhetorical strategy is being used here?” Mr Ackermann asked.

Bertholdt certainly could not. But that was changing soon, with your help.

* * *

“Okaay, we got Ms. Tutor over here now,” Sasha smiles in between bites of a burger.

“Do you even know how to, like, teach, though?” Connie gives you a skeptical look.

“It prolly isn’t too hard. All I gotta do is help him study. If he needs help understanding a concept, I’ll just explain it,” you defend yourself. “We still have two weeks. Ion mind making flashcards or something.”

“You’re getting into it, huh?” Sasha laughs.

Your face heats in embarrassment. “Girl, you know it isn’t like that.”

“And why not? You’re always bitching about how lonely you are. High school isn’t gonna last forever…” she replies.

“I have no recollection of saying anything like that.” You glare. But she isn’t exactly wrong. You’d like to experience the “high school romance” you’ve heard so much about, and Bertholdt is pretty cute. It’s not like dating is a significant concern, though.

“I’m always here as an option, y/n,” Connie winks as he takes a sip of his soda. 

“Hell nah.”

Across the cafeteria, Bertholdt is trying to eat a sandwich, but Reiner won’t leave him alone. He was right about Reiner being proud, but Bertholdt almost forgot how persistent the jock could get.

“I didn’t think you had the balls, dude. I was ready to see English 3 on your schedule again next year,” He grins, arm around his taller friend's shoulders.

“...Can I eat?” Bertholdt sighs and shrugs his friend away.

“Have you texted her yet? What day are you gonna hang out with her? You gonna bring her anything? Flowers or somethin’? Girls like that kinda stuff.”

Bertholdt didn’t really think that was true.

“First off, no, not yet. I need to see when I can actually go. Second, no, I am not bringing her anything. I didn’t say it was a date. She’s going to help me study.”

“Fine, man. At least try to seem more interesting, yknow, so she can like...be interested in you.”

“Are you saying I’m boring? Ouch,” He jokingly pouts and rolls his eyes at Reiner’s double usage of ‘interesting.’

“You said it, not me.” 

“Okay, I don’t wanna hear that from you...if it came from Annie, then I’d believe it.” Bertholdt looks in the blonde’s direction. She took a bite from her burger, looked up from her phone, and shrugged.

“Damn, for real?” Bertholdt sinks. He didn’t think he was _that_ dull. He did lots of interesting stuff, like…

_Like…_

Bertholdt sighs in defeat.

“It’s fine. Maybe y/n likes boring,” Bertholdt huffs, taking another bite from his sandwich.

“Yeah, okay, keep telling yourself that and see where it gets you…” Reiner mumbles.

“Come again?”

“Nothing, man…”

* * *

School's been over for an hour or two. You’re aimlessly scrolling through your phone when you feel a buzz, and glance towards the top of the screen.

  
  


| Messages

xxx-xxx-xxxx

hey

it’s bertholdt 😁

where should we meet up?

  
  


Your heart starts to beat a little faster. ‘Relax, girl… don't act like he's asking you out or something,’ you tell yourself.

  
  


hey!

how abt the library?

\+ what day/ time works for you?

  
  


You add his number to your contacts as you wait for his response.

bertholdt :^)

is saturday at 3 okay?

yep

do you need a ride or anything?

no, but thank you

see you then ☺️

alrighty :)

  
  


You smile at his use of emojis, send what he requested, then swipe down on your screen to check the day (what? It's normal to forget ). Wednesday. Two days.

You feel like it would be awkward to study with Bertholdt considering you aren’t really friends, so you decide to text him a little more so it isn't too bad when the day arrives.

\----

“See? That wasn’t so hard!” Reiner exclaims. “You could’ve tried to talk to her more, but it went good!”

“I think it would’ve been weird if I did say anything else. Best to leave it at that…” Bertholdt exclaims, trying to calm himself down. He had two days.

He wonders what he should do now. Study so he could impress you? Do something to make himself seem more interesting? What would he even do...?

Bertholdt taps back onto the conversation to reread it for the 6th time. Was there anything he could’ve said different? Should he try asking you someth-

Oh, wait-? You’re _typing_?

“Oh shit- Dude, she’s saying something else. What do I do?” He begins to panic. Did you suddenly decide he wasn’t worth your time? Were you cancelling? 

sooo

how’s your day been?

_Whaaaaaatttt?? You actually...care to ask?_

Bertholdt stared at his phone in surprise.

“What’d she say? Cmon! Don’t just look, dude!”

“She...asked how my day’s been-”

“-You gotta reply now! You were on the chat when she said it, so she knows you’ve read it!” Reiner urges.

Shit. He doesn't have enough time to think of a good reply.

good, but better since i’m texting you 😉|

The hell? No, that’s weird. And too soon. He tries again...

  
  


pretty good, thanks!

kinda stressing over the test, haha

how’s your day going?

There we go. He twiddles his thumbs as he waits for your reply.

y/n :)

oh, dw, it’ll be fine !

my day was okay

sasha took my last bag of cheez its :(

ah, i'm sorry abt that :(

\+ yeah, you're right

i have you as my tutor :)

“Nice job man! That was...kinda flirty? You’ll get there!” Reiner ruffles his hair in encouragement, and Bertholdt shoos him away. He stares at his phone in anticipation. Was that too much? 

\----

\- i have you as my tutor :)

You lean your head on your pillow and feel your face heat up at the compliment ( was that a compliment? ). 

It’s not like you’re dumb, so he’s not wrong to think that. Your lips curl into a smile as you reread the message. But how do you reply? Should you compliment him back? You don’t really know.

if you’re saying i’m smart, thank you :))

hoping that wasn't sarcasm lol

You wait a minute, and he doesn’t reply, so you decide to ask another question.

is there anything specific you wanna focus on?

You cringe at the double texting, but hope that it doesn't make him think you're weird. You swipe away from the conversation and scroll on various apps as you wait.

ofc it wasn’t sarcasm, you're really smart, y/n!

i'm mainly struggling with rhetorical strategies and logical fallacies, but i could use a general review too

if that's okay with you

You bury your almost overheating face into your pillow. Why is something like that getting you flustered, you wonder. You sit up, take a deep breath, and focus on the second part of his message. You're pretty good with what he needs work on, and a general review should be easy to put together. 

:) okay, we can focus on the first 2 on saturday

we can review the unit on other days

see you at school:)

At this point, you really don’t know how this conversation could go any further, so you ended it. Bertholdt returns your goodbye.

You exhale and sit up in your bed. Hopefully tutoring him won’t be too awkward now that you’ve spoken to him a bit, and there's still tomorrow at school to speak to him. You find yourself excited for the ~~study date~~ tutoring session, since you could get your homework done too.

"Two days," you smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was just a one shot but i kept writing lol  
> it kind of switches between you and bertholdt, but i don't directly say his thoughts, it's kind of like 2nd person omniscient if that's even a thing LOL
> 
> as a poc, it's weird writing "my face turned bright red" sooo this is a poc reader fic but y/n can be however you want, i'm always vague when describing, when i do i will use s/c (skin color), h/c (hair color) and e/c (eye color)
> 
> i hope i wrote bert okay :')


	2. - sunlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> interactive fics:  
> y/n - your name  
> e/c - eye color

Saturday arrives. You’re sitting at a table near a window, chewing a piece of mint gum from a pack you bought that morning. You decided to show up at the library early so that you could review the notes and figure out the best way to explain the concepts to Bertholdt. You tap your phone to check the time— 2:30. Plugging your earbuds into the device, you swipe over to Spotify and put on some chill study beats while you wait. Might as well do your own homework too.

The tall boy walked in 15 minutes later. Bertholdt definitely didn’t want to be late; he wanted to make a good impression. He nervously navigates the large library. The two of you agreed to meet up on the second floor, so he heads up there. He lets out a minty sigh with a mento in his mouth. Bertholdt really hopes he doesn’t embarrass himself.

-

_“Try to make a move on her, man! Make sure you keep eye contact, girls like that...oh- and you gotta compliment her!” Reiner advised._

  
_“I don’t know, dude…” Bertholdt began, but gave the ideas some thought. It’s not like Reiner was unsuccessful in the dating scene. He would tell Bertholdt about recent dates with guys and girls, and the situations he found himself in...they were pretty interesting, to say the least. Maybe taking Reiner’s advice could prove beneficial. Then again, they were very different people who had very different personalities. What worked for Reiner had no guarantee to work for Bertholdt._  
_Bertholdt decided that he would try to make a move...he didn’t know what or how, but he would try._

_-_

Bertholdt walked up the steps, looked around, and was met with a sight that he could only describe as…  
‘Beautiful…’ he thought.

His green eyes were on you, sitting at the table, focused on your work with a hint of frustration. Bertholdt could tell; your foot was tapping in the same light, brisk way it did in class at times. Sunlight shone on the opposite side of your face, creating a backlit effect that made you look almost like an angel. He thought your outfit was nice, too; mom jeans that fit a little loose on you, a black oversized sweatshirt, and slip-on skate shoes. You really did look beautiful, just sitting there in the library, studying. Bertholdt wanted to admire you for a little longer, but it would be weird if he just stood there staring. He took a breath to calm himself down and walked over to you.

You didn’t hear him approach due to the music, but realized his presence when he gently waved a hand in front of your face.

  
“Oh, hey, Bertholdt,” You smiled at the boy, who was already seated across the table. “My bad...” you gestured to the earbuds.  
“It’s fine. So, how are you?” Bertholdt smiled, and decided to put Reiner’s advice into practice. “Youlookreallynicetoday,” Damn it. He spoke too fast. That’s it, he’s embarrassed himself, now you’ll never-  
“I’m alright. Sorry, what was the last thing you said?”

  
Bertholdt contemplated just saying “never mind”, but wanted to at least try being bold.  
“You...look really nice today…” he looked away in embarrassment- he actually did it! He complimented you! He exhaled in an attempt to calm down the growing heat in his cheeks.

So you did hear him correctly… you feel your face getting hot. It’s not like you don’t get compliments; Sasha is great at handing them out (mostly when she wants food, but also sincere ones), but it was nice to hear, especially from Bertholdt.

“Thanks…” you grin. “You look good, too.” You look down to organize your stuff and get out the material, and Bertholdt hides his flushed cheeks in his hands.  
Like you, he was wearing a casual outfit: a button-up white shirt under a grey sweatshirt and some jeans and sneakers. Simple but effective. You can smell cologne, too... he picked a good scent, not too strong. His hair is a little messy, but cutely so.

You need to focus. Bertholdt didn’t come here so you could analyze his outfit; he needs academic help...that's the only reason.

You ask him how he’s doing, and he replies with a “Pretty good!” and a smile. His blushing died down while you were getting the supplies out, to his ease.

  
“So,” You clear your throat. “Let’s get started.”

And so the study session begins. Bertholdt is actually a pretty good tutee; he pays attention and asks questions. You wonder how he does in his other classes; judging from how he’s acting now, he’s a bright student. He wasn’t doing well in English since he usually slept, but he’s been awake recently, so you wonder what the issue is.

* * *

“...just remember that if the author is using emotional diction, they’re doing that to persuade you. Got it?” Bertholdt nods. “Try and do this worksheet,” you say, sliding the paper his way.

You do some English studying of your own while you wait for him to finish, but you sneak a couple glances.  
Bertholdt is a pretty attractive guy. Strong face, cute, focused eyes. Sunlight shone on his features as he did the worksheet, which captivated you.  
You noticed that his brow furrows when he doesn’t understand something, which you found cute. You made sure to check up on him when he looked a bit too confused.

  
‘Girl, relaaax… you’re his tutor, he asked you to be his tutor! Ugh, just stop staring,” you tell yourself, but your eyes won’t look away. Bertholdt is pretty focused on that sheet, so he won’t notice-

“Um...I finished the worksheet—” Bertholdt looks up, making direct eye contact with you. Shit.  
He starts to panic. Was there something on his face? Did you think he was ugly? Did he do something wrong? Maybe he's overreacting...Bertholdt tries to calm down.

You’re panicking yourself, but try to play it off, clearing your throat and looking away from his green gaze. “Oh, uh- okay… let me check the answers.”

  
Bertholdt nervously watches as you do so. He did do a little studying, so he didn’t look too dumb— did that fail?   
You smile, to Bertholdt’s surprise, but relief.  
“Nice, you only got one wrong. See this?” You point to the incorrect question. “I think you misinterpreted…”

  
Bertholdt listens intently to your explanation, but he understands now. You decide to give him two more practice sheets. It might seem like a lot, but you want him to pass, and practicing a concept helps you learn it.

This routine would continue for the next hour and a half— you glancing at him, he nearly (or does) catch you, and you awkwardly try to pretend like you weren’t looking at him. Bertholdt also found himself looking at— no, admiring you, and your intelligence, your kindness, your beauty, your patience with him. He already assumed all these things from observing you in class, but seeing the real you made his feelings for you stronger.

It’s almost 5 o’clock now. The library closed at 7, but you don’t want to burn Bertholdt out. At this point, you’ve started to work on other things, and he seems to be understanding it pretty well. You finish checking the latest worksheet and ask a question as you hand it back.

“Um...would you want to continue this tomorrow? I don’t want to overwork you.”

  
Bertholdt tried to hide his excitement and “play it cool,” as Reiner would say. You’re so thoughtful, making sure that he didn’t get too tired...  
“Yeah, sure. Same time and place, right?” he replies.

  
“Mhm...maybe we could get some food afterwards, too, if you want.” That was kinda bold! Good job, you tell yourself. But would Bertholdt accept?

Bertholdt nearly fell out of his chair after hearing your proposal. What was happening? You actually wanted to hang out with him? Were you asking him out?

  
“Y-yeah. That would be cool. Where would we go? I’ll pay, as thanks for tutoring me,” He curses himself in his head for stuttering. So much for _playing it cool_.  
“Hmmmm…” You think.

  
“We could go to, like, McDonald’s or something…”  
“Sure,” he smiles.  
“It’s a date,” you grin back, not realizing what you just said, but your e/c eyes dart down in surprise as soon as you do.

‘A DATE?’ both of you thought.

‘Did I really just say iT’s A dAtE?? What the hell is wrong with me? Now he prolly thinks I’m weird or something. What do I think this is, some kind of romance fanfic? Fuck,’ you internally curse.

Bertholdt almost couldn’t believe that you said he looked good, but he really couldn’t believe that you CONFIRMED A DATE with him. Questions flooded his head but were flushed out by one thought—

  
More time with you.

You nervously glance back up at him, and he’s looking down at the worksheet you just gave back with a smile. It doesn’t look like he thinks you’re weird, so that’s good.

“Well, um...I guess that’s it for today,” you break the silence. “We made some good progress!”

  
Bertholdt’s sad at the thought of leaving, but it’s replaced with happiness at the thought of being able to see you again tomorrow.

  
“I understand you a lot more than I understand Mr. Ackermann,” he chuckles. “Thanks for this.” He sends you a grateful— adorable— smile. You grin back at him. Why’s it so hot in here, all of a sudden?  
“Of course,” you reply, packing your things up. Bertholdt does the same, and you both stand.  
The two of you quietly walk out of the library, not really knowing what to say.

“See you tomorrow,” you wave.

  
“Bye, Y/N,” he waves back, and you go your separate ways. You watch as Bertholdt backs out of the parking lot and turns in the direction of his house.

The library is pretty close to your house, so you just walked back. (You told Bertholdt this earlier- he definitely would have driven you if not). You pull out your phone and tap into a conversation.

sashimi

SASHA HOLY FUCK

  
WHAWHAT WHAT HAPPENED

I FUCKINF  
I THINK I ASKED BERTHOLDT ON A DATE

WHAT!!

You don’t feel like typing out everything that happened, so you call her once you get home, explaining while putting your things away. You plop onto your bed once everything is settled.

“I thought that you dIdN’t liKe hIm liKe tHat...what happened?” Sasha mocks through the phone.

  
“Agh, I don’t KNOW…” you mumble into your pillow. “He looked really cute today, and he’s a good student. It was just...nice, I guess. I don’t know.”

  
“...So you’re getting McDonald’s, right? Can I come? I won’t bother you, I promise-”

  
“No.”

  
“Awh, cmoonnn! I’ll just go for the food!”

  
“So go before I go.”

  
“You’re no fun,” Sasha groans. “Okay, okay, I won’t show. But I will be getting food at one point tomorrow.”

  
“Good for you. Just not at the time I’m going,” you sigh. You love Sasha, but being in the same place as her and food can be...hectic.

The two of you continue talking on the phone until the late hours of the night. You hear her snoring, so you hang up, get some food, and get ready for bed. You have a date tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls i thought this chapter was longer when i was writing it :')  
> i'll try to beef up ch 3 :D
> 
> sorry for the wait, my writing/updating schedule is kinda wack and that's my fault. i haven't forgotten abt any of my fics, just been kinda busy. i won't leave yall hanging for too long lol
> 
> edit: literally could not think of any fast food places so i’m sorry if u don’t like mcdonald’s 


End file.
